The Battle of Us
by Lucifer Hisaki
Summary: Compilation of Themed Ficlets for stagesoflove claim. A different, more slightly incestial and slashy look at the infamous battle on top of Temennigru. Each Part is a different Ficlet! 5 parts! Complete!
1. The Moon behind the Sun

**Title:** The Moon Behind the Sun  
**Author:** Lucifer Hisaki  
**Theme:** Exploring a Relationship through the Five Senses: Sight  
**Fandom:** Devil May Cry  
**Pairing:** Dante Sparda/Vergil Sparda  
**Rating:** PG-13 for Language

† **The Moon behind the Sun †**

Dante stared at his brother, the rain fall baptizing them both with cleansing unholy water. Vergil glared at him with unblinking eyes. They have been fighting for over a couple of hours now, neither had the advantage, not yet. Their panting was barely over the sound of the torrents of rain.

"Like looking into a bloody mirror," Dante grinned as he scrapped the ground with the tip of Rebellion in a rushing lunge strike.

Vergil scoffed with smirk, Yamato slept briefly in her sheath. "Perhaps it is time I change that mirror, Brother."

"You can damn well try, we both know I got the good looks of in the family," Dante smirked as he slashed upwards at his identical twin, cutting through skin and leather. The elder Sparda grunted in slight pain.

A sheen of silver was the only warning, Dante had before Vergil struck back, a thrust into his shoulder, digging deep till Yamato was half way in. Dante grinned. "What? No attacking this good face of mine?"

"Heh, it wouldn't do good to damage something almost as good as mine, brother," Vergil retorted, "After all we both know that if anything, I am the true son of Sparda."

"Fuck no," Dante spat, hand gripping Yamato's blade, "Our old man is no Sparda. Fuck, hell I'm as much as a Sparda as you are and that's fucking _nothing._"

"Perhaps, but we all know what is the Moon behind the Sun."

Dante just tilted his head in confusion before using Rebellion's hilt to butt into Vergil's stomach. "What shit are you rambling off this time?" Yamato dislodged herself from his shoulder.

Vergil stepped back and struck forward, a downward strike, "What is the Moon without the Sun? Tell me that Dante."

"A piece of fucking shit just like you!"

Vergil laughed. "Is that so, dear brother? Then perhaps I am that piece of shit."

Scowling, Dante launched into a fury of unrelenting series of thrusts and slashes with Rebellion, "You fuck are, Verge!"

"But who is the Sun and who is the Moon, Dante? Who is hiding behind the Sun? Think about it," Vergil smirked, standing back straight, "That is of course if you have anything else other than bone in that thick skull of yours, dear Brother."  
"Oh shut the fuck up, Verge and get over here so I can kick your damn fucking ass."

"Gladly."

† **Continued in Part 2 †**

I live off your reviews. Really. So please feed me?


	2. Battle Symphony

**Title:** Battle Symphony  
**Author:** Lucifer Hisaki  
**Theme:** Exploring a Relationship through the Five Senses: Hearing  
**Fandom:** Devil May Cry  
**Pairing:** Dante Sparda/Vergil Sparda  
**Rating:** PG

† **Battle Symphony †**

Sparks flew, blades grinding against one another, a smirk and a haughty stare battling against the other, rain pounding in their ears. Droplets of water rose and fell from their bloody dance of wills. Vergil was the first to pull back, a halo of blue glowing swords above his head. Dante rolled to the side as the magick blades of his brother darted toward him at lightning speed. Snippets of silver strands gleamed in the light of the magic and the thunder around them.

Vergil didn't bother to speak again; rather instead he concentrated in conquering his brother first. He dashed forward after he finished a Judgement Cut spell, Dante using his demonic speed managed to evade the incoming onslaught series of slashes. The younger Sparda countered with a full Jet Stream of wind and flame, the blaring sparks of the magic around Agni and Rudra dueled with the torrent of rain as Dante finished with a downward strike.

His brother wasn't there. Rather, Vergil was in the air in a full Helm Breaker that contacted. Dante grunted in pain as Yamato sliced through his trenchcoat and the flesh of his back. He stumbled, allowing the older brother to attack with jabs of kicks and punches before summoning another ring of blue humming swords.

Eyes widening, Dante rolled to the side; water splashing as he narrowly dodged the spell. Vergil blurred for a moment only to appear at Dante's side, Yamato descending at an outstanding speed. Rebellion met it, steel gritting against one another in a small song of strength and distress. Dante did a sweeping kick Vergil's feet with his legs before standing up, jumping back to regain his stance.

The twins grinned maliciously at each other before running toward the other, swords raised.

† **Continued in Part 3 †**

I live off your reviews. Really. So please feed me?


	3. The Sun's Mirror

**Title:** The Sun's Mirror  
**Author:** Lucifer Hisaki  
**Theme:** Exploring a Relationship through the Five Senses: Touch  
**Fandom:** Devil May Cry  
**Pairing:** Dante Sparda/Vergil Sparda  
**Rating:** PG-13 for Language

† **The Sun's Mirror †**

It was over within a minute, Dante skewered on Yamato's bloody blade. Vergil stared at his brother in seemingly disinterest. The younger Sparda groaned in pain, hands grasping the blade in his stomach. Still Vergil continued to look.

Dante growled deeply in his throat, hands clenching around the devil-forged katana. Hissing, he tried to jerk it away from his body, wanting to slice through his own skin to get free. He could heal fast enough to survive a move like that. Vergil didn't budge on bit.

The older twin reached up and caressed Dante's skin, a mockingly loving gesture. Dante flinched as if burned. It didn't stop his brother from tracing down his jaw line, softly. There was a furrow of brows on Vergil's otherwise blank face. He seemed to be thinking of something, Dante just wanted to get free.

Still impaled by the katana, Dante released his grip on the blade and threw a fist at Vergil's face. His brother dodged easily, the punch was weak. Dante bared his fangs, lashing out more. Vergil didn't do anything. He let sharp claw-like nails mar his face, blood gushing out before the wound closed completely, leaving no scar or evidence of any injury.

Dante's skin was soft to the touch, softer than Vergil had imagined it would be, his finger tracing over his brother's high cheek bones. It wasn't very impressive. "Father always loved you best," he spoke softly.

The other twin's eyes widened before his mouth turned into a feral scowl. "Like I fucking care, bastard? I told ya I don't have a father!"

"You were always the apple of his eye," Vergil's finger was now tracing down Dante's neck, "You were the Sun of us. He only looked at me as your mirror, your Moon." The older Sparda's eyes narrowed. "Not anymore!"

He struck forward, pressing Dante to the hilt of Yamato, reveling in the scream of agony that emerged from his brother's lips. "I am the better one, I will not reflect you anymore, dear brother. I will show our dear father that I am the stronger, the more _powerful_ of us two."

Dante grunted and looked at his brother closely, almost as if he was seeing him for the first time, "Dream on, Verge."

"Oh I will," Vergil nodded to himself as he reached forward for Dante's amulet, "I'll show him. I vow it and this will help me." With a quick flick of his wrist, Vergil pulled out Yamato, watching his brother fall to the wet ground, rain haloing his descent.

Vergil followed him soon after, kneeing above Dante's face and staring down. One of his hands swept away the wet strands of white-platinum hair. He gazed down as if in regret at his fallen brother. His fingers touching Dante's cheek. Lips quirked, he watched as the blood spilled onto the ancient stone floor. "Dante."

† **Continued in Part 4 †**

I live off your reviews. Really. So please feed me?


	4. A Mother's Cooking

**Title:** A Mother's Cooking  
**Author:** Lucifer Hisaki  
**Theme:** Exploring a Relationship through the Five Senses: Smell  
**Fandom:** Devil May Cry  
**Pairing:** Dante Sparda/Vergil Sparda  
**Rating:** PG

† **A Mother's Cooking †**

Dante's eyes were closed as Vergil continued to stroke his wet skin. The look of gentle remorse was on his face as he peered down at his fallen twin. The younger Sparda was unconscious. It wouldn't last for long.

Already, Vergil could feel the demonic aura of their blood starting to heal Dante's stab wound. He didn't mind it much, hand continuing to trace the lines on Dante's face. _Has it been a year since I last saw you like this, Dante?_ Vergil chuckled softly to himself, his laughter swallowed by the rain.

Dante never heard him laugh. Not before and not now.

Vergil leaned down more until his breath touched and warmed Dante's lips. His brother still smelled like he did before he disappeared, before his mother was murdered whilst Vergil was gone. Dante smelled of musky summer nights.

Nights where the heat was unbearable but the smell of sweat and spicy flavours were abundant in their home. Eva's summer cooking was hot and spicy like the season. Cumin, nutmeg, paprika, cinnamon, curry, saffron. The food was delicious and Dante would make a glutton of himself while he ate, spending time in the kitchen to test the food before being kicked out.

Vergil laughed to himself in remembrance.

†

His nostrils flared a bit as the rain fell down around him but not on his face. He would have jerked but the breath on his lips made him still. Dante pulled himself from the depths of his unconscious to only play the part. However was leaning above him was no ally. He had no ally.

The smell of the rain and winter filled his nose. It had to be him, Vergil.

Vergil was leaning above him but he did nothing. Dante could tell from the scent of light frosty rain. Vergil was winter-scented. Eva cooked cool savory foods in the winter. Mint, vanilla, cardamom, almond, peppermint. His lips ached to twitch into a smirking smile.

Even now, his brother was still the same scented person he always knew. Or at least he thought he knew. Vergil was never like this, never so power hungry when they were kids. Vergil was Dante's protector. He risked his life and then some to save him during the assassination that took their mother. Something happened after that incident. It changed his twin.

Then again he himself was changed as well.

Dante breathed in the smell of his brother. He could almost believe that nothing had happen and that his brother didn't try to kill him, pretend they were ten years old and Eva was still alive, cooking her different seasonal meals in the kitchen.

He never counted on feeling a set of warm wet lips meeting his.

† **Continued in Part 4 †**

I live off your reviews. Really. So please feed me?


	5. Peculiars of Addiction

**Title:** Peculiars of Addiction  
**Author:** Lucifer Hisaki  
**Theme:** Exploring a Relationship through the Five Senses: Taste  
**Fandom:** Devil May Cry  
**Pairing:** Dante Sparda/Vergil Sparda  
**Rating:** PG-13

† **Peculiars of Addiction †**

Vergil tasted odd, that was the first thought that went through his mind. Dante didn't much move, he didn't want to prove to his brother that he was conscious besides this is probably the first time Vergil was ever _gentle_ with him. Sure back hen they were kids, Verge helped him and be kind but he was never really gentle.

Vergil was wet but he could blame the rain for that. His lips were soft, but whose weren't? Dante didn't resist when Vergil pried open his lips, he was supposed to be faking sleep after all. Vergil tasted _hot_. Not spicy, just hot /i . His older twin's mouth was like an inferno. His taste buds were on fire, Dante never had anything like it. He could get hooked on this, Dante inwardly smirked, longing to slide his tongue against his twin's.

Dante wasn't moving but Vergil didn't pay that any mind. Though some part of his long dormant conscious tugged at him that he should be worried. Guilty even. Dante might be dead. Vergil didn't care. At least not _that_ much. Dante survived worse than a sword thrust into his gut. Vergil seen him survive more.

What interested him more was that Dante tasted _cold_. But that could be due to the cold rain and the fact he was unconscious. Somehow, that didn't convince him much. He delved deeper into the chasm of ice, feeling some of it melting, his tongue moving around. The coldness of it brought shivers down his back. His taste buds have never been deigned to anything like it. It was addicting. He could get hooked on this, Vergil inwardly smirked, wanting to thrust his tongue deeper inside.

Dante moaned. Vergil's eyes widened and he jumped back, immediately rising to his feet.  
He stared down at his brother, a thoughtful look in his eyes as he gazed at the form. He gingerly picked up Dante's amulet and turned away, picking up Rebellion off the wet ground. Dante moved, Vergil snapped back, driving the long sword into Dante's heart, steel tasting flesh and warm red bloody ambrosia. The elder Sparda smirked before walking away.

Arkham was there in front of him. Vergil flicked the amulet into the air, feeling the hairs on his back. Magic was gathering behind him. The smirk on his lips grew larger.

_And now the true fight begins. I'll look forward to it, Dante._

**  
† The End †**

I live off your reviews. Really. So please feed me?


End file.
